Jealousy
by Morgan Oey
Summary: Edited from old account. Bagaimanakah perasaanmu jika mantan pacarmu kini bersama dengan orang lain? Warning: OOC Eduard


**Jealousy**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan beberapa nama tokoh ke pemilik masing-masing  
><em>

_Pairing: Sweden x Fem!Finland (main focus), Estonia x Fem!Finland_

_Rate: T_

_Warning: OOC Eduard, bahasa non formal. Don't like don't read. Ceritanya mereka immortal ya ^^_

_Note: editan dari akun lama saya yang dulu masih bernama Sverige-Suomi. Berhubung saya dulu nulis di sana sendirian tanpa collab, sebaiknya saya pindahkan ke sini.  
><em>

_Written by Nathan aka Tiina Vainamoinen-Oxenstierna._

* * *

><p>Pernahkah anda membayangkan bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati kini berpaling pada orang lain?<em><br>_

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Eduard Cullen, bukan, Eduard von Bock hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika Tiina Vainamoinen, sahabat baiknya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya datang mengunjunginya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia dan Berwald Oxenstierna sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Suami istri. _Hell yeah_, yang benar saja dengan hal semacam itu. Eduard tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu.

Sayangnya bukan suami istri bohong-bohongan yang pria Swedia tersebut katakan kepadanya ketika Tiina mengenalkan Berwald untuk pertama kali pada Eduard, Raivis dan Toris tetapi lebih tepatnya adalah mereka telah menjadi suami istri sungguhan. Catat, suami istri sungguhan.

_"Dia istriku," kata Berwald pada suatu hari. _

_ Tiina menunjukkan wajah terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Berwald," Eh, jangan bercanda."_

_Berwald tetap diam saja tanpa memperdulikan Tiina sedikitpun. Eduard yang berada di depan mereka hanya bisa melongo lebar.  
><em>

Ingatan itu masih jelas di otak Eduard. Kini pernikahan mereka sudah berusia satu bulan dan yang paling buruk untuk Eduard ketahui adalah bahwa Tiina sedang mengandung anak Berwald selama dua bulan. Hal itu cukup membuat Eduard tertohok karena itu artinya dia sudah kalah telak, bahkan sebelum pernikahan Berwald dan Tiina. Tiba-tiba Eduard merasa jijik membayangkan pria itu menyentuh Tiina dengan intimnya, mencumbuinya dan menggoda Tiina, bahkan hingga mengandung anak pria itu.

Dan Eduard akan merasa yakin sekali jika suatu saat pria itu akan menyiksanya habis-habisan. Bukankah dulu Berwald adalah mantan Viking yang hebat sekaligus mengerikan. Viking kan kejam, bisa saja Tiina disiksa habis-habisan oleh Berwald. Itu pasti bisa terjadi secara ilmiah menurut Eduard.

Sayangnya itu hanya menurut gambaran dia semata saja karena jika dia mengenal Berwald dengan baik, dia pasti tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Lalu Eduard akan merebut Tiina jika hal itu terjadi.

Eduard memandangi perut Tiina yang sedikit membesar dan membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk. Akan ada generasi penerus Oxenstierna, yang artinya sekumpulan anak-anak yang mempunyai _death glare_ maut bertambah. Itu akan menakutkan bagi Eduard karena Eduard tidak tahan dengan _death glare_ maut Berwald dan Eduard berusaha menghindari Berwald sebisa mungkin.

"Hei," kata Tiina sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya tepat di wajah Eduard yang membeku. "Ada apa? Apa aku memberitahu kabar buruk?"

Eduard memukul kepalanya sendiri berulang-ulang kali untuk memastikan apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Memang undangan pernikahan mereka sudah disebar pada waktu itu tetapi setelah membacanya, Eduard membuangnya dan menangis waktu itu sehingga Toris dan Raivis turun tangan untuk menghiburnya.

_ Haha.. aku memang sial sekali sepertinya. Mudah-mudahan ini cuma kabar buruk semata. Kabar buruk yang sengaja dibuat pada April Mop.  
><em>

Tiina menatap teman baiknya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku salah apa?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu?" tanya Eduard untuk memastikan. "Aku sedang tidak bermimpi di siang bolong kan."

"Waktu itu aku sudah kirim undangan pernikahanku dengan Berwald tetapi kamu tidak datang," kata Tiina dengan nada polos seolah-olah lupa bahwa mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih jauh sebelum Berwald mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya dan parahnya lagi Tiina mau saja. Eduard membatin, setan apa yang merasuki Tiina sehingga mau tinggal bersama pria berbahaya ketika zaman Viking dulu hingga Kalmar Union. Jangan-jangan pria Oxenstierna itu sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Tiina sehingga Tiina akhirnya jatuh hati pada manusia seram itu. Atau mungkin dia berguru pada Lord Voldemort untuk memikat Tiina.

Secara dia ingat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, Berwald sudah memberikan_ death glare_ mautnya. Tiina tampak tegang ketika bersama-sama Berwald mengunjungi rumahnya. Tetapi Tiina berkata bahwa sebenarnya mata Berwald memang seperti itu tetapi Eduard yakin, Berwald membencinya setengah mampus.

Eduard berusaha untuk menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya dia seganas ini di hatinya. Biasanya dia selalu _stay cool_ tetapi kali ini kecemburuannya di luar batasnya.

"Yeh," kata Eduard kalem, berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. "Ivan Braginski menyuruhku untuk datang ke pertemuan pada hari itu sedangkan undangannya baru sampai beberapa hari sesudahnya."

Tiina tertunduk sedih. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

Sebenarnya, Eduard berbohong. Undangan itu sudah sampai beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka dan tidak ada Ivan Braginski atau siapapun yang menyuruhnya datang ke pertemuan apapun itu. Malah sesungguhnya Ivan datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka berdua.

Lebih tepatnya, Eduard tidak mau datang ke upacara pernikahan mereka dan menangis semalaman begitu tahu Tiina sudah berganti nama menjadi Tiina Oxenstierna, bukan gadis Vainamoinen lagi. Lama kelamaan, Eduard mulai merasa bahwa nasibnya lebih mirip dengan Severus Snape yang kehilangan Lily Evans-nya karena direbut oleh seseorang yang bernama James Potter dan berakhir menjadi perjaka tua seperti Severus. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mau bernasib sama dengan pria yang bernama Severus. Enak saja, begitu pikir Eduard.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu," hibur Eduard.

_Tentu saja bukan salahmu, tetapi salah si pria seram itu. Bisa kupastikan pemuda seram itu 'menghabisi' mu tiap malam. Dasar rapist, poker face, pohon, pedo. Blah. _

Tiina baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Eduard tetapi sudah dicegah oleh seseorang di belakang Tiina. Lambung Eduard terasa bergejolak dan dia menyadari siapa itu. Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Berwald dengan nada dingin yang membuat Eduard bergidik sambil menepuk bahu Tiina. Tiina sedikit terkejut tetapi wajahnya memerah ketika memandangi suaminya yang tampan dan saat itu sedang tidak mengenakan kacamata. "Tampaknya ada sesuatu," kata Berwald sambil melirik Eduard dengan tatapan tajam.

Eduard terkencing-kencing sekarang. Peruntungannya sangat buruk. Baru saja dia memikirkan apa bagusnya Berwald dibandingkan dengan dirinya, eh orangnya sudah nongol begitu saja. Tanpa ada peringatan sedikitpun.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Eduard tergagap. "A—aku.. tak bermaksud mengganggu istri anda—"

"Ber—," Tiina memperingatkan Berwald. "Jangan begitu."

Berwald menuruti kata istrinya yang baru dinikahinya selama sebulan lalu matanya berganti menatap Eduard. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Berwald, matanya masih menatap Eduard seolah-olah mengatakan 'Jauhi-Istriku-Atau-Kau-Mati'.

Eduard berpikir, ini merupakan kesempatannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Tiina sebelum terlambat. Yang ingin dikatakannya adalah mengapa Tiina akhirnya memilih Berwald sebagai sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya suami.

Tetapi pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya untuk Berwald. "Kau apakan Tiina sehingga dia memilihmu?"

Berwald mendengus pelan. "Cemburu?"

_Darimana pria ini bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lagi seperti di cerita Harry Potter. Aku harus hati-hati sebelum dia mulai macam-macam lagi. Sudah cukup aku dikalahkan olehnya dalam memperebutkan Tiina._

"Kalau ya, kenapa?" tuntut Eduard kesal. "Aku tidak sudi menyerahkan Tiina pada manusia berbahaya sepertimu. Kau pedo."

"Pedo? Siapa yang pedo?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada bingung, tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Eduard. "Kamu?"

Wajah Eduard merah padam, sepertinya omongan Eduard benar-benar ditangkisnya. Betapa keterlaluan Berwald. Untung saja ia sadar Berwald adalah pria yang sama menakutkannya dengan Lord Voldemort, Ivan dan Natalya. Jika tidak nyawanya akan terancam.

Tiina ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Eduard yang terakhir tetapi dia segera menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada perkelahian antara suami dan sang mantan kekasih. "Aku dulu memang suka padamu, Eduard," kata Tiina lirih. "Tetapi aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat."

"Sejak kapan?" Eduard bertanya dengan nada berhati-hati.

"Beberapa bulan sebelum aku tinggal bersama Berwald," kata Tiina. "Berwald menjanjikan aku hidup bahagia bersamanya karena pada waktu itu, perang terjadi di negaraku dan selalu saja begitu hingga aku sulit mempercayai adanya kebahagiaan yang diberikan orang lain."

Alis Eduard berkedut, kacamatanya nyaris jatuh. Wajah Tiina memerah,menunduk malu dan tersenyum lembut, "Dan Berwald memberikanku semua yang dijanjikannya bahkan melebihi bayanganku. Dan dia juga memberiku seorang anak," katanya sambil mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Aku bersyukur dia berada di rahimku."

_Kegilaan macam apa ini. Mengapa Tiina seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta. Ketika bersamaku dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Semoga saja tidak ada setan di dalam dirinya.  
><em>

Berwald memeluk Tiina perlahan, dengan lembut. Sorot mata Berwald ketika memandangi Tiina merupakan tatapan yang penuh dengan cinta dan lembut, terlepas bahwa tatapan Berwald sangat menakutkan. "Aku juga,_ min karlek_."

Pikiran Eduard terhenti sejenak. Eduard berpikir jika seandainya pikirannya mengenai Berwald memang benar. Maksudnya adalah pikiran bahwa Berwald merupakan pria berbahaya, mengapa Tiina tahan tinggal bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan mengapa juga Tiina menangis ketika Swedia kalah dan terpaksa menyerahkan Finlandia pada Rusia yang mengakibatkan Tiina harus tinggal bersama Ivan. Eduard mengetahui itu karena Eduard, Toris, Yekaterina dan beberapa orang lainnya tinggal bersama-sama di rumah Ivan.

Tentu saja Eduard masih ingat tangisan pilu Tiina ketika Winter War. Meminta Ivan agar dia dikembalikan pada Berwald.

Seharusnya dia bisa merelakan Tiina dalam pelukan Berwald tetapi tidak bisa. Hatinya masih terasa perih, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia katakan pada gadis itu. Menyalahkan Berwald hanyalah hiburan dari hatinya yang begitu perih, hingga membutakan hati dan nuraninya.

Pada akhirnya, Eduard memutuskan bahwa kebahagiaan Tiina adalah yang terbaik untuk Tiina. Ia harus mengatakannya, walau egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

"Kuharap kita tetap bisa menjadi teman," Eduard berkata pada akhirnya, dengan gamang. "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Tiina tersenyum cerah dan mohon diri untuk pamit pulang bersama Berwald. "Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang menyukaimu dan mencintaimu setulus hati," kata Tiina dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Eduard memandangi sepasang suami istri yang tampak mesra dengan tatapan sedih. Tetapi kini dia sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi karena Tiina tampaknya bahagia dengan Berwald, karena cinta tidak selalu memiliki.

Ia akan memastikan Tiina bahagia bersama Berwald. Sebab jika tidak, Eduard akan menghantui Berwald setiap malam dan merebut Tiina darinya.

**FIN **

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

**Di kediaman Oxenstierna**

"Ber," kata Tiina dengan wajah malu-malu dan bersandar di bahu Berwald yang bidang. "Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?"

Berwald yang saat itu sedang membaca koran tertegun mendengar perkataan Tiina. "Ada apa?"

"Maksudku, Eduard. Aku takut kedatanganku malah membuat dia sedih. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Eduard tidak datang ketika pernikahan kita," kata Tiina, merasa bersalah.

Berwald mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tiina dan dia menutup korannya dan Berwald mengecup bibir Tiina yang mungil," Kurasa kau terlalu banyak memikirkan dia."

Tiina terkejut. "Aku tidak memikirkan dia.."

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan dia," gumam Berwald dan mengangkat Tiina ala _bridal style_ menuju ke kamar mereka. Tiina hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Berwald tetapi tidak jadi karena Berwald mengunci bibirnya sedemikian rupa dan Tiina membalas ciuman Berwald dengan lembut. Betapa beruntungnya Tiina mendapatkan suami yang menyayanginya sedemikian rupa dan rela menunggunya selama itu.

Dan calon anak mereka yang menunggu mereka, seorang anak angkat dari adik Arthur Kirkland, Peter dan Hanatamago yang merupakan anjing kecil mereka.

_Mina rakastan sinua_.

* * *

><p>AN Arsip dari akun Nana Louriceiras (yeh, saya nulis sendirian) dan daripada saya sepam padahal bukan akun sendiri mendingan saya pindahkan ke sini dengan banyak editan. Mudah-mudahan tidak kecewa. Review diterima dan tidak menerima flame. Ngomong-ngomong saya ngedit cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu Julio Iglesias-Mi Dulce Senor (my sister, Nana, influenced me).


End file.
